Calypso's island alternative
by LegendaryLarry
Summary: A different way things could have gone.
1. Chapter 1

** This is pretty much another version of Calypso's island. Also, constructive criticism is accepted, but stuff like "OMFG YOU SUCK GO PUT YOUR HANDS IN A BLENDER" doesn't **

**help anyone, and just ****makes yourself look like a jackass.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any content from the PJO series used.**

I woke up to find myself of a white feather bed with white sheets. I sat up, and was greeted with extreme soreness. "Finally awake then" came a voice from the corner.

**(AN: how ****does ****Calypso speak ****English?)**

My eyes darted to the source, and my breath was caught in my throat. It was a girl with beautiful hazel eyes with matching caramel hair. My eyes were wandering up and down her bodywhen she spoke again, "Are you going to say anything or are you going to keep staring?" she said, while obviously trying very hard not to laugh. I blinked, unsure of what to say, as blood rushed to my cheeks, along with other places.

It took me a while to answer before I finally said, "Where am I?","You are on Ogygia, and I am Calypso." she answered. "And your Percy? Hermes came by earlier and told me who you were." she continued. "Wait, Calypso? as in-"

"Yes, daughter of Atlas and marooned on this island for all eternity" she finished. Then I rememberd how I had left Annabeth, how the volcano exploded, and how everyone probably thought I was dead. "How long have I been out?" I said, panick rising in my voice. "five? six days? I honestly dont know percy. Time is hard to tell here on Ogygia. But you can not leave now. You are not stable enought for travel" I thought about arguing, but she was right. So I just relaxed a bit in my bed hoping to recover quickly and get back home.

"Come with me Percy" She said as she walked over to my bed and helped me up. I groaned with pain as I slowly got off the bed. "Lean on me" she instructed. I did as she said. She was suprisingly strong for how small she was. She took me outside and sat me down on a bench, that she sat down next to me. "Arn't the stars beautiful?" she asked, looking up at them. I looked at her, and she looked back at me, looking in my eyes for only a second before quickly looking away. It was like she was trying to hide something, or trying to be distant.

I reached out and lightly brushed some hair dangling in her face. She looked towards me, and I saw even more how beautiful she was. I reached in to kiss her, and when our lips connected it felt as if all my problems were gone, and that I would never have to fight kronos again, or confront Luke, or worry about dying and the profecy, and that everything was perfect. When the kiss broke we kept our foreheads pressed together, until she said "Go rest Percy." and she helped me back towards my bed.

I silently scolded myself for kissing her as I lay back down. I barely knew her, yet I felt as if I had met her long ago. Oh well. I'd deal with it when I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I didn't that many reviews…. I know how easy it is to not review, to just say "oh, he doesn't care about just one review" But I do. Each one counts. Review please.**

I woke up the next morning, or at least I think it was the next morning, with most of the pain gone. I could walk fine, and I could swing a sword fine again. I heard my stomach grumble, and I remembered how hungry I was. There was a small table next to my bed with some soup on it and a glass of water. Surprisingly, the soup was still hot and the water was oddly cold, as it did not have ice in it.

I thought about what happened the day before, as I ate the soup. It was delicious; I couldn't say what it tasted like, because I didn't know. After I finished the soup, I drank the water, wondering where Calypso was, and what she thought about the night before.

I walked out of my room, and found her working in her garden. She was planting some flowers. She still didn't notice me, so I just looked around her garden. I'm not much of a flowers and plants guy, but I can't deny her garden was beautiful. It looked very organized, but also very loose, and hung out, like it was beautiful without trying, just like her. Wow, cheesy pickup line alert.

"I know you're there Percy." She said, surprising me. "I guess I couldn't hide from you, huh?" I responded.

She smiled, but did not meet my eyes, like she was trying to hide something, or pull away, as she had done last night.

I walked closer and sat next to her. She continued working on her garden, like she was trying to avoid eye contact.

"is this about how I kissed you last night? Look, I know it was forward and I'm sorry" I said. "No Percy, it is nothing that you did. It's just…" she stammered. "I cannot help myself, and you cannot help being you, it just happens anyway."

"What the kiss?" I asked stupidly.

"No Percy that is not what I mean. It is so unfair, what the gods do. I know about how you have to leave, about how you cannot stay. The gods always send me someone like that, someone who can never stay. They leave me lonely on this island and when I have the chance to share it with someone, they snatch him right back." She said, leaving me bewildered, and lost for words.

"You are not the first to come to my island Percy, a hero washes up on my shore every few hundred years, someone in need of care and medical attention, someone who I always fall in love with; But also someone who can never stay. It always breaks my heart seeing a hero leave, but they always must." She said, finally finished.

"Me? But I'm just…me" I said, dumbfounded and shocked

She smiled and said, "You are so much more than you think you are hero." Her words shocked me.

"I don't know what to say." I responded.

"You could stay with me, Percy. You could be my companion forever, and I will never have to be lonely ever again. And you would never have to worry about any of the world's troubles. No more drama, no more death, no more pain.

"Just like that?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Just like that." She answered. "Please thing about it, Percy."

"I will" and I was, and I walked towards my room, and collapsed on my bed. I was weaker than I thought. Being awake for so long had worn me out. As I was slipping asleep, the walls disappeared, and my bed disappeared, I was standing in a white room with walls and floors that seemed to go forever. And across the room, looking at me, was a man with two heads, both looking directly at me.

"Janus." I stated, unsurprised.

"Yes, I said I would be seeing you soon, did I not? Perseus Jackson? Since It's obvious what I'm here for, let's get strait to business." As soon as he said that, two doors appeared behind him. One with the number 1 on top, and one with the number two on top.

"Ha. So this is that classic matrix scene hm?" I humored. Janus was not amused.

"Door number one leads back to camp half blood, and you will have to go back and face the fears you have been avoiding for so long. And door number two leads back to Calypso's island, where you will never have to worry about the prophecy, or pain, or death ever again. And the titan war will eventually end in favor of the Greeks, thought I cannot say it will not come at a great price. Choose wisely, for once you go through either door, you cannot go back."

I thought hard. I wanted to go home, and see everyone again, but I also hated the thought of leaving Calypso here, with no one, for all eternity.

"I've made my choice" I announced, and walked through the door.

I woke up to see two hazel eyes filled with worry, as if I had been in a coma and not just taking a nap.

"Percy! You are awake! You would not answer, and not stir no matter what I did! I was so worried! I even- hmmpph!" She was interrupted and I pressed my lips against hers, and that same feeling of having no worries or cares came back. I snaked my hands around her back and pressed her body closer to mine. After a few seconds, I finally broke the kiss, but kept my arms around her.

"I'm staying"

**What'd you think? I may make a sequel, but it won't necessarily be a continuation, it'll just be a series of one shots of them on Ogygia. REVIEW!**


End file.
